


Parker's Been Hiding Things

by ZabbyPerno



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot has worked with people with powers before, F/M, Inspired by Caper, Parker has superpowers, There's really no reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabbyPerno/pseuds/ZabbyPerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why aren’t you freaked out by this?” she asked, turning the rubber ball invisible again.</p>
<p>“Because it’s awesome,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was.</p>
<p>AU in which Parker has superpowers that she never told the team about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parker's Been Hiding Things

**Author's Note:**

> So, my sister, dilazzaurus, was having a rough time, which is where this started. I let it sit for a month, which is why the ending is a bit rough. I will be back to play in this universe though. I like Parker with superpowers too much.
> 
> Also partially inspired by "Bombshell Blonde" by Owl City.

“Parker!”

Hardison’s voice warned her as she turned to face the guy with the gun. He was just another thug, and normally she wouldn’t be afraid of him. However, Eliot was five floors down, distracting the receptionist.

The gun was level with some vital organs. She didn’t know which ones.

He fired and she instinctively phased, letting the bullet pass through her and letting it hit the wall behind her.

The man stared at her, at his gun and back at her.

So she did what she did best. Parker bent the light around her, and ran through the wall closest to her, and to the stairs.

Her headset rang with the confused voices of Hardison and Nate, along with confused demands of “What is going on?” from Eliot and Sophie.

She had to get away. They’d never seen someone with powers like hers.

In a stairwell, she paused, out of breath. Bending light around something as big as she was took a lot of energy and concentration. She tore her earbud out and stomped on it. Parker winced. The feedback from that would hurt her friends.

She raced down the stairs and phased out a wall without security seeing her.

In her head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sophie told her that she needed to explain things to her team. And if they didn’t accept it, she could be gone by morning and they would never find her. Ever.

Parker made her way back to their Portland office. She swiftly navigated traffic, phasing as cars were about to hit her, bending light around her as much as she could without overwhelming herself. By Legacy Emanuel, she had to pause, the use of her powers draining her. She hadn’t used them in years. She had to make it up to Killingsworth. She could do this.

It took only another half an hour to reach the bar that Hardison had bought. She snuck upstairs, past the waitresses rushing around, to wait for her team.

Though, she had been hiding stuff from them for years. Would they still want her around?

She paced, waiting.

They didn’t show for more than three hours.

Parker paused in her movements, not moving as thoughts raced through her head. Were they not coming back here? Had the job gone south after she had fled? Were they worried? Injured? Or worse, captured?

Before she could make up her mind to go back to the job site herself, she heard the door to the stairs slam, and Hardison’s voice saying, “I dunno, man! She just disappeared! There were no signs of her on traffic cameras or anything! No ATMs, nothing! There should have been something. You’re captured on camera on average 30 times a day. She should have been on a camera of some sort.”

Eliot’s rougher voice said, “I searched the area where she could be. She wasn’t there. I don’t know where she could be. I couldn’t find any trace of her.”

Nate spoke next. “Hardison, I want you to keep searching for her on the traffic cameras, ATMs, whatever you can use. Eliot, I want you to go back to the job site, and see if you can find her. Sophie—”

“You and I will stay here, in case she comes back,” the soft British voice said.

Silence as they made their way up the stairs.

Parker began fidgeting with her hands, something she had stopped doing years ago.

Her four teammates stopped at the door, leading into the office, eyes fixed on her. Hardison was the first to move. He crossed the room in just a few strides, hugging her for all she was worth. Her arms slowly moved around him, and she clung to him. If this was the last chance she was going to have to hold him, she was going to take it for all it was worth.

The rest of the team stood for a moment watching Hardison and Parker embrace.

Hardison let go first. Reluctantly, Parker let go, fiddling with her fingers. His fingers closed over her shoulders. One word fell from his lips. “How?”

She dropped her eyes to the floor.

It was Eliot that spoke first. “Let me guess. When you got scared over something in your childhood, you noticed weird things, right?”

Parker’s eye’s shot up to him. She nodded slowly.

“That when you pissed your parents off, they would spend hours looking for you? Then the first time you ran away, you went straight through the wall to do so?”

Everyone’s eyes were trained on Eliot as he talked.

“And when you hit puberty, you were able to hide longer, and move through bigger things?”

She nodded again, a knot in her throat. She worked past it. “How… how do you know that?”

Eliot shrugged. “It’s a very distinctive pattern.”

Nate cocked his head to the side. “Explain,” he ordered.

Eliot shrugged. “Every once in a while, there’s a few people I’ve worked with who had super strength. Could bench press 800 pounds.”

Sophie gasped. “But that’s well over Olympic strength.”

He nodded. “I know. They grouped them together in the army. Sometimes, I got thrown in because. Well.” His fighting skills bordered on supernatural, and everyone knew that. “After I got out, I met a few people with eyesight like a hawk. Best damn snipers I’ve ever worked with.”

Parker had moved closer into Hardison’s grasp without thinking about it. His arm was draped over her shoulders, as if he could protect her from everything. “There… There are others?”

“Yeah,” he said, shrugging. “But I’ve never heard of anyone besides you being able to make a bullet go right through you without hitting you.”

“Archie called it phasing,” Parker murmured. “Because I could shift out of phase. And I can turn invisible.”

“How?” Hardison asked again.

Her face became confused and stressed. “I… I don’t know. I just grab the light—” She reached out, made a physical grabbing motion, and her hand and forearm disappeared. Sophie gasped. “—and bend it.”

Hardison stared in surprise. “But that… that breaks the laws of physics. You can’t just bend light against your will.”

Eliot frowned. “And most people can’t see the year on a penny from two miles away. It’s real, Hardison.”

Sophie reached forward to where Parker’s arm was still invisible. Her hand closed around Parker’s fist. She’d been reading the younger woman’s body language from the moment they stepped into the office. “Were you scared to tell us because you thought we wouldn’t accept it?”

The office was silent—too silent—as they waited for Parker’s response. Then,

“Yes.”

Sophie drew Parker out of Hardison’s grip and into a hug of her own. She hugged her as she would a daughter. Like her mother had hugged her at one point. One hand wove into Parker’s hair, and the other pulled the young woman to her, gripping her tightly. “Oh, Parker.”

The blonde clung to Sophie. To be honest, it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she buried her face in Sophie’s neck and cried. Cried like she hadn’t since she was a little girl.

Sophie gave Hardison and Eliot a glare, all but telling them to leave. That Parker didn’t need anyone else seeing this.

The three men left, leaving the two women, standing in the center of the room, holding each other as one of them cried.

In the kitchen, Eliot moved over to the alcohol supply that Nate kept handy. He poured them all a shot of whiskey and slid the shots over to Nate and Hardison. He took one for himself and they all slammed back the alcohol in sync.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected,” Nate murmured, eyes never leaving the door to the hallway that led to where Parker and Sophie were.

“Unexpected?” Hardison asked as Eliot poured them another shot. “Hell, man, this is just down right weird.”

“It could be worse,” Eliot murmured, downing the second shot. “I once knew a girl, musta been 15 or 16, who went insane from the visions she got from her powers.”

A harsh quiet settled over the three men. Nate was the first one to break the stillness of the room by downing his second shot. “That doesn’t explain why she didn’t tell us.”

Eliot gave Nate a look that read _how stupid can you get?_ “That’s rhetorical, right? Because come on. She was scared.”

“At first yes. But we’re a team,” Nate said, frown audible in his voice.

It was obvious to Hardison that Eliot was seriously considering punching Nate. And honestly, he couldn’t decide whom he sided with more. Eliot had a point. Parker had been scared. Why else would she have run? But Nate had a point as well. They were her team. Hell, he and Parker had been dating for just under a year.

It dawned on him that his girlfriend had superpowers.

Sophie appeared next to him and Hardison resisted the urge to jump out of his skin. She was damn good at popping up out of nowhere. “Parker went to her room. I think she’s going to nap.” She took the second shot of whiskey that Hardison hadn’t drunk and downed it. “Powers. She has superpowers. What else hasn’t she told us?”

An overpowering silence filled the room. “Lots,” Hardison said, slipping off his stool. With that, he left the others at the bar.

He knocked on Parker’s door.

“Come in.”

He entered the room, looking where she was sitting in the middle of her bed. He hesitated in the doorway. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

She shrugged, picking up a rubber ball she used for anger management. It disappeared in thin air. “Because. Who would accept me?” It reappeared in her hand.

Hardison stared as he entered the room further. “Me. Eliot. Nate. Sophie. We’re your team.” He slipped onto the bed next to her. “Besides. You have superpowers. Do you know how cool that is?”

She looked at him. “What.”

“Superpowers! You have the ability to bend light to your will! And phase through objects! You’re like Sue Storm and Kitty Pryde!” he said, hands flailing.

“…Who?”

“Oh, gurl, you have to know who Sue Storm and Kitty Pryde are,” Hardison said, practically bouncing in place. “The Invisible Woman and Shadowcat. That’s it. We are watching those films.” He bounded out of the room, leaving a stunned Parker.

As he entered again, laptop in hand, already booting it up, Parker continued to stare. “…Why?”

He settled down on the bed. “Why what?”

“Why aren’t you freaked out by this?” she asked, turning the rubber ball invisible again.

“Because it’s awesome,” he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And to him it was.

She shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something a few times, before just shaking her head again.

Hardison set his computer aside from where The Fantastic Four was ready to stream on his computer. He took one of her hands gently. “It’s awesome because it’s something that’s unique to you and I love you. I loved you even when I didn’t know about your powers. I love you now that I know about them. That’s not going to change.” The words flowed from his mouth so easily, he didn’t even really realize what he had said.

Parker just stared. “I…” She wanted to repeat the words back, but it was all so overwhelming. First, her team accepting her powers, and now Hardison saying those words. “Okay.”

Hardison dimmed the lights and they sat, backs against the headboard, to watch the film.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2:47 in the morning. And I'm posting this. Please, any con-crit, however harsh, will be welcomed and considered.


End file.
